


Behind A Closed Door

by hwahhyun



Series: everyone’s a gangster now uwu [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Kim Seungmin, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, hi, i suck at writing this shit but it’s whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: seungmin meets jeongin, another gang leader, to make a deal, only for it not to go the way he wanted it, because jeongin would rather claim what was always his.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: everyone’s a gangster now uwu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Behind A Closed Door

hyunjin reached out a hand to open the door, but seungmin stopped him, grabbing his wrist and throwing his hand aside.

“i can open it myself, hwang,” seungmin said firmly, placing his own hand on the doorknob. inside, there was another gang leader he had to make a deal with. if it goes the way he hoped, both leave without a fight and blood isn’t spilled. “and don’t follow me or he’ll get the wrong idea.”

”you know what kind of person he is, seungmin,” hyunjin — or hwang, as the other preferred to call him — argued. “this could easily be a trap. you know what happened with minho.”

of course seungmin would remember, but that’s not what he wanted to think about. “i defended myself then and i’ll do it again. stay _here_.”

plus, jeongin would never lay a hand on him anyways unless he was really pissed. the thing is, when seungmin was thrown into the gang life without wanting to, jeongin basically became his mentor and taught him how to run a gang like he did before letting him start his own.

hyunjin didn’t dare argue with seungmin again, knowing he’s gotten on his nerves enough times this past month, one time almost getting him fired.

he stood off to the side, watching seungmin open the door and slip inside of the room. it was merely empty, the only person being the gang leader seungmin was supposed to make a deal with sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. 

yang jeongin.

leader of the gang that ruled the north side of the city, more ruthless and cruel than any other leader.

seungmin had done his absolute best not to piss him off, keeping to the east side of the city and making sure no one strays over to his side and picks a fight with him — jeongin’s killed more guys than he has, mostly for the hell of it.

”sit down,” jeongin said with a smile, gesturing to the couch in front of him. “and i’ll pour you some tea.”

seungmin complied, taking a seat down on the fine leather seat. he took the teacup full of warm tea, looking up as he took a small sip, seeing jeongin’s eyes glued to him. he knew by the look he had something to say, usually negative.

”you could do better, seungmin,” jeongin said, taking a sip of his own tea. “i taught you better than that when i took you in. i’m disappointed minho had a chance to lay a hand on you.”

seungmin felt his breath hitch in his throat as jeongin reached over, grabbing his arm and pushing up his sleeve, revealing the scar he earned from the fight. how the hell did he find out when he never told him?

”and pick better men to trust,” jeongin added, running his finger down the scar, seungmin’s skin tingling from his touch. “that donghyun lets stuff slip way too easily.”

seungmin should’ve been gotten rid of that seo donghyun. that’s what jeongin does to him — makes him question his own past decisions when he ends up easily finding the faults in his choices.

”i didn’t come here for you to criticise me,” seungmin managed to say, his eyes never leaving the hand was still tracing his scar. “i came to make a deal.”

”oh,” jeongin said, faking hurt in his voice. “you never come for advice anymore.”

”because i don’t need it,” seungmin answered, dragging his eyes away to jeongin’s face, seeing the man’s pout. “about the guns.”

”the guns?” jeongin said, retracting his hand and taking a sip of his drink. “you need more already?”

”some got stolen,” seungmin admitted, preparing for the other’s reaction. jeongin laughed, as expected.

”again, you need my help, minnie,” jeongin said, seungmin instantly hating that nickname. “bet that was that tanaka guy’s fault. isn’t he in charge of the guns? never should’ve trusted him.”

seungmin tightened the grip on his teacup. didn’t he hear what he said earlier. “jeongin, shut up. do i have to repeat myself?”

jeongin now looked impressed, his eyes bright with amusement. “sorry, minnie. didn’t mean to touch a nerve.”

seungmin decided to ignore that. “anyways, the deal. lend me your best guns and i’ll lend you my best men for your gang. deal?”

”offering your best men for guns?” jeongin took another sip of his tea. “you’re that desperate?”

seungmin gave him a look and he only grinned.

”give me... hm...” jeongin thought for a moment, trying to remember the names of the guys he sent to keep an eye on his seungmin. “huang, liu, ito, park, and chang.”

”well, maybe not liu,” seungmin said quickly. “he’s too useful to be given to you.”

jeongin laughed again, confusing the other. “i sent him to spy on you. same with the rest of them. i don’t think you’ll be needing them.”

”how many times do i have to tell you?” seungmin said, his frustration and anger growing by the second. “i don’t need your help anymore to run my gang. reminder, _my gang_. so fuck off with the spying shit!”

he slammed the teacup down, spilling some tea on the dark wooden table.

”take them, hand me the guns by tomorrow, and that’s it,” seungmin said firmly, his mouth in a tight frown. jeongin was still grinning, his eyes shining in the dim light.

“you’re so cute when you’re angry,” he cooed. “but just so you know, i keep tabs on you to make sure you don’t fuck up. i’m the reason you’re alive and i can easily be the reason why you die.”

he leaned forward across the table, reaching out with his hands to cup seungmin’s cheeks. “wonder why nakamoto yuta backed off from going to war with you at the last second? a little bit of threatening from me and he left your cute arse alone.

”oh yeah, also hongjoong didn’t dare go anywhere near you because i’d cut his dick off,” jeongin laughed again. “i do all this for you, my seungmin. for you. and if i wanted i could just...” he ran his finger across seungmin’s bottom lip. “... destroy you as easily as i created you.

”you wouldn’t be the same man you are today if it wasn’t for me, seungmin,” jeongin hissed, his voice suddenly low. “do i need to show who’s the boss?”

seungmin didn’t answer, still processing what he told him. so the nakamoto thing wasn’t just pure luck but jeongin’s doing? 

hongjoong looking terrified of him wasn’t him being a threatening leader but jeongin’s doing?

would that also explain seonghwa’s death that came out of nowhere just as he was becoming a big threat?

why can’t he do anything himself without jeongin be involved one way or another? seungmin already tries not to piss him off and still follows the advice jeongin gave him years ago.

“do i, seungmin?” jeongin growled, letting go of the other’s cheeks only to make his way to the other couch, pushing him down onto his back. 

he picked up seungmin’s scarred arm, pressing his lips to it before muttering against his skin, making the other’s breath hitch again.

”you wouldn’t have gotten this if you let me get rid of minho ages ago,” he said, kissing it again. “do you think it makes you look bad-arse? because it doesn’t, my seungmin.”

this time, he ran his tongue up the scar, growing more excited at seungmin’s remaining shocked look.

“what makes you bad-arse and someone worthy of being feared isn’t playing the safe route and killing to get what you want,” jeongin hissed. “maybe if you actually had balls and shot a few people, i wouldn’t be getting my hands dirty for you. it should’ve been you who killed seonghwa.”

he sighed, letting go of seungmin’s arm before dipping down, pressing his lips just where his jaw and earlobe met. after placing one more there, he moved up a bit just to tug on his earlobe with his teeth, hearing the other gasp.

”aww, where’s my little brave seungmin, hm?” jeongin whispered into his ear. “i thought you could actually stand up for yourself now. guess i was wrong to think you changed.”

“i-i did,” seungmin breathed, feeling jeongin’s hand trailing down his chest, unbuttoning his black coloured shirt. “i-“

“you what?” jeongin said softly. when the other didn’t answer, he slip his hand under his shirt, running over his nipple. “you _what_?”

”i changed,” seungmin gasped. “i can — _oh shit_ — go things myself no — _ah_.”

jeongin twisted his nipple with two of his fingers, grazing his teeth over his exposed collarbone. “you’re so cute,” he cooed. “my seungmin is so easy to give in to me. stop lying.”

jeongin grinned at the sight of the other already looking ruined before attaching his lips to the other’s neck, sucking onto the skin to mark what was his. 

seungmin let out a low moan, throwing his head back, giving the other more access. at the same time, he started to grind someone onto the other’s crotch, hearing more noises leave seungmin’s mouth.

“i bet you have one of your men outside, right?” jeongin said, finally pulling away from his neck to see the art he created on his seungmin’s neck. “i wonder what he’ll think if he hears you moaning. i hope he walks in and sees his great leader getting fucked.”

jeongin got off the couch for a moment, turning seungmin over onto his stomach, bringing his hands onto his hips to pull behind up. 

“imagine,” jeongin started, starting to pull down seungmin’s pants. “he sees his confident leader of the east side gang, my seungmin, getting fucked by the north side gang leader. wouldn’t you like that?”

seungmin only whimpered, his cheek pressed against the couch. jeongin grabbed him harshly by the hair, pulling up his head.

”answer me, my seungmin.”

”no,” seungmin admitted, feeling the cold hair hit his bare legs as he was still wearing his boxers. “i don’t want him to see.”

”hm,” jeongin hummed, pulling off his boxers to expose the other’s bare arse after letting his head go. “why not? you’ll be embarrassed? i’d be ashamed too if i was getting treated like a toy by someone else.”

he cupped his arsecheeks, digging his fingers in his crack to expose his hole. 

“so cute,” he cooed, leaning forward and running his tongue around his rim, hearing seungmin whine again. “you’re not scary but way too _cute_.”

he stuck his tongue into his entrance, thrusting in and out of him. seungmin let out a surprised high-pitched moan at the new feeling, his hands gripping the arm rest. 

he didn’t help when jeongin stuck in a finger beside his tongue, stretching him out more. all seungmin could was moan, his dick starting to leak pre-cum and stain the leather. 

“seungmin?” came hyunjin’s voice. “are you okay?”

jeongin slapped seungmin’s thigh as if he was telling him to answer.

”y-yes,” seungmin choked out. “everything’s perfectly — _ah_ — fine.”

hyunjin didn’t ask anything again, jeongin finally pulling away. he leaned foward, his clothed chest pressing against seungmin’s back.

”i’m going to fuck you,” jeongin whispered into his ear. “and i’ll fill you up with my children, my seungmin. don’t you want that?”

seungmin didn’t question what he meant by that because jeongin pushed into him, letting out a satisfied drawn out groan. seungmin let out another high-pitched moan from the stretch.

he wasn’t given any chance to adjust when jeongin thrusted in and out of him at a harsh pace, his hand on the back of seungmin’s neck, keeping his cheek pressed onto the leather couch.

seungmin felt his eyes start to water, unable to hold back any moans. maybe he was stupid to think he could do anything without jeongin’s help. he also couldn’t help but be curious why jeongin kept referring him as his.

eventually, he felt a knot twist in the pit of his stomach — he was close.

”jeongin,” seungmin moaned out. “close. ‘m close.”

”fuck, me too, my seungmin,” jeongin growled. with one final thrust, he came into the other, letting out a throaty groan as seungmin clenched around him, cumming onto the couch.

jeongin didn’t take long to pull out, seeing his semen falling out of the other’s entrance. he grinned at the sight.

”your hole is so pretty messed up like that, my seungmin,” jeongin cooed, picking some of it up and pushing it back in. seungmin could only stay silent, his chest heaving. 

—

hyunjin felt his mood lift when he saw seungmin finally exited the room, looking out of it complete with a noticeable limp.

”how did it g-“ hyunjin started, only to pause for a moment. “you’re limping. did he hurt you?”

seungmin shook his head despite the pain in his arse. “no. the we made a deal. that’s what we came for and what we got. let’s head back.”

seungmin knew jeongin would have more people spying on him in no time. spying on “his seungmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> as of lately i’ve been listening to the 1917 soundtrack (a good movie for people who like war movies) whenever i write because it’s really good and comforting 
> 
> anyways i hope this wasn’t complete shite and i apologise for any mistakes since i rushed through reading it over


End file.
